


Still I find you there, Next to me

by YellowAndBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, non so cosa ho scritto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Dal testo:"- E' bello rivederti. - Disse Dean, sistemando il colletto di quel trench beige.Gli occhi di Castiel non lo abbandonavano un secondo. - Anche per me… Non speravo di vederti qui così presto. - Mormorò, alludendo alla sua dipartita.Dean non trattenne una piccola risata, abbassando lo sguardo."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Still I find you there, Next to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanimalew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/gifts).



> Parto col dire che non mai, e dico MAI, visto un episodio di Supernatural.  
> Questa fic parte dal fare un regalo alla mia partner in crime shanimalew per Natale (anche se in ritardo)  
> Un grazie speciale alla mia beta-reader Blue che mi ha aiutato più di quanto pensa.

Il cuore smette di battere quando qualcuno muore. Lo sanno tutti.

Anche Dean.

Eppure l'uomo non si spiegava la sensazione del suo cuore che batteva in quel momento. Era successo quando aveva sentito le parole di Bobby, quel nome fra tutti.

Curioso cosa siano in grado di fare sette semplici lettere.

Sette lettere che unite formano un nome.

Castiel.

Era lì, in paradiso, non più nelle grinfie del Vuoto.

Era lì.

Quella consapevolezza fu destabilizzante per Dean. Oramai non stava più ascoltando neanche una parola di Bobby seduto di fianco a lui, sotto il porticato in legno della Road House.

Gli sorrise, mentre l'uomo gli parlava del nuovo mondo che lo aspettava lì.

Lo era davvero.

Prese un sorso della birra che Bobby gli aveva dato, guardando davanti a lui. Era come essere ritornato ragazzino, alla sua prima bevuta con suo padre. Sentì il sapore terribile dell'alcool sul palato, proprio come se fosse la prima volta.

Era tutto perfetto, o quasi.

Si chiese in quel momento, nella vastità del paradiso, dove fosse Castiel. Il suo sguardo si fissò verso l'orizzonte, sperando di intravedere la sua figura da un momento all'altro.

\- Si sentirà solo… Il tempo qui scorre in maniera diversa. - Disse Bobby, quasi avesse letto nella mente di Dean.

I due uomini si guardarono negli occhi, e lo sguardo che si scambiarono valse più di mille parole.

\- Qui hai tutto quello che vuoi, di cui hai bisogno o che tu abbia mai sognato. - Cominciò Bobby, riportando lo sguardo verso le cime degli alberi. - La vera domanda è: Cosa farai adesso Dean? - Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, in cui Dean alzò leggermente le sopracciglia e respirò sonoramente dal naso. Cosa fare, sembrava una domanda così difficile laggiù sulla Terra. Ma ora non aveva nessun dovere da seguire, nessuna caccia da iniziare. Poteva liberarsi del pesante fardello di Dean Winchester ed essere se stesso.

Essere semplicemente Dean.

Il suo sguardo in quel momento si posò sopra la macchina parcheggiata nel vialetto. Osservò la sua lucida carrozzeria e sorrise.

\- Credo mi farò un giro in auto. - Disse, continuando a sorridere.

\- Divertiti. - Gli augurò l'uomo, alzando la bottiglia in segno di saluto. Dean si alzò finalmente e percorse con passo sicuro i metri che lo separavano dalla vettura. Percorse con il dito il profilo di quell'automobile, pensando a quanto fosse bella. Vi entrò e l'accese, pronto a percorrere quella strada infinita e ad arrivare fino ai confini del paradiso, se fosse necessario.

Sapeva cosa fare.

Sapeva chi cercare.

***

Guidò per un tempo infinito su quella strada sterrata, osservando le figure degli alberi costeggiare la strada da ambo i lati. Il rombo del motore lo aiutava a riordinare i pensieri nella propria testa. Cercava le parole giuste da dirgli, una volta trovato. Ma qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente non andava bene. Niente sembrava descrivere appieno ciò che sentiva per l'angelo.

Anche un semplice ciao sembrava sbagliato.

Sbuffò, tamburellando le dita sullo sterzo. Il suo sguardo si perse nell'orizzonte di fronte a sé, alla ricerca di un po' d'inspirazione.

Dopo qualche minuto di guida, la sua attenzione fu catturata da un'insegna in legno.

Essa non aveva alcuna scritta e indicava un piccolo sentiero che si snodava tra i verdi alberi. Il cacciatore accostò e uscì dalla macchina, inoltrandosi nel bosco. Il suo istinto gli diceva che era la strada giusta.

Il sentiero lo portò sulla riva di un lago. Le acque di quello specchio d'acqua si infrangevano dolcemente contro una banchina di legno, creando un delicato sottofondo. In piedi su quelle rive, con i piedi immersi nell'acqua, un uomo fasciato in un trench gli dava le spalle.

Dean sentì chiaramente come se il suo cuore perdesse un battito.

Si sentì morire di nuovo, ma questa volta dalla gioia. Cercò di chiamarlo, ma neanche un suono uscì dalle sue labbra.

Osservò come l'angelo di spalle cercava di far saltare sul pelo dell'acqua alcuni sassolini. Si avvicinò lentamente, quasi avesse paura che al minimo rumore sparisse come un miraggio nel deserto.

Il suo piede andò a calpestare un ramoscello e il rumore fu forte quanto quello di uno sparo nella sua testa. L'angelo di fronte a lui si fermò di colpo, lasciando cadere il sasso che aveva in mano. Si girò lentamente e appena Dean vide quelle iridi azzurre, dello stesso colore del cielo, sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi.

Vide l'angelo sgranare gli occhi alla sua vista, in un'espressione sorpresa.

\- Ehi Cass. - Riuscì a dire l'uomo, alzando velocemente una mano in segno di saluto, per poi affondarla nella tasca dei jeans.

Castiel non rispose. Si avvicinò quel tanto che bastava per restare a pochi passi da lui. Vide quegli occhi muoversi velocemente, come se stessero controllando se fosse davvero lui o un'allucinazione. Dean ebbe modo di osservare il viso dell'angelo per bene: I tratti erano più distesi e rilassati dall'ultima volta, ma gli occhi erano appesantiti da un'ombra sotto di essi.

Come se si stesse ancora riprendendo dalla prigionia del Vuoto.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, l'uomo non si accorse che Castiel era adesso a meno di un passo da lui. L'angelo lo circondò con le sue braccia, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio. Dean ricambiò immediatamente la stretta, mentre una lacrima furtiva scendeva sulla sua guancia.

Credeva che non l'avrebbe più rivisto, credeva di averlo perso per sempre. E invece era lì, a stringerlo con forza, a fargli capire che anche questa volta era ritornato.

Sciolsero l'abbraccio dopo lunghi minuti, e la mano di Castiel andò veloce ad asciugare la guancia umida di Dean.

\- E' bello rivederti. - Disse Dean, sistemando il colletto di quel trench beige.

Gli occhi di Castiel non lo abbandonavano un secondo. - Anche per me… Non speravo di vederti qui così presto. - Mormorò, alludendo alla sua dipartita.

Dean non trattenne una piccola risata, abbassando lo sguardo.

Su di loro pesava una nera nuvola di parole, un discorso che per Dean era arrivato il momento di affrontare.

Si schiarì la voce, ritornando a guardare l'angelo negli occhi, perdendosi in quell'azzurro.

\- Credevo di non rivederti più… dopo quello che mi hai detto… Perché… - Cominciò, mentre le parole faticavano ad uscire. - Perché io? ... Perché proprio io? - Chiese il cacciatore. Come poteva un angelo come Castiel, amare uno come lui?

Castiel sbatté per un paio di volte gli occhi non aspettandosi quella domanda. Osservò il viso dell'uomo di fronte a lui, gli occhi lucidi e la mascella stretta, in attesa di una risposta.

L'angelo sorrise, e Dean sentì come un piacevole pugno nello stomaco.

Era senza speranze, pensò tra sé e sé.

\- Perché non tu Dean. Dopo tutti questi anni ancora ti sottovaluti. - Rise Castiel, scuotendo lievemente la testa. - Tu meriti tutto l'amore del mondo. Per me, che Jack mi perdoni, sei meritevole di tutta la Grazia del paradiso. - Le ultime parole l'angelo le disse con un grande sorriso sul volto, capace di sciogliere la neve.

Dean ne fu ammaliato.

Lo sguardo dell'angelo si velò di tristezza all'improvviso, come un cielo sferzato da nuvole di pioggia. - Spero questo non cambi la nostra amicizia. So che questo… amore… è qualcosa che non potrò mai avere, ma dovevo dirtelo. - Quelle parole furono come una lama affilata sulla pelle per l'uomo. Vide l'angelo indietreggiare di solo un passo, ma per Dean parvero chilometri. La sua mano si sporse, afferrando il braccio dell'altro.

Castiel lo guardò con sguardo confuso, Dean lo avvicinò a sé.

\- Oh Cass… Questo invece cambia tutto. - Cominciò, sentendo le sue mani sudare. - Non possiamo tornare a quello che eravamo prima, io non lo voglio. - Si inumidì le labbra, senza abbandonare lo sguardo dell'angelo. Castiel sembrava non capire le sue parole, e lo guardava confuso e in attesa.

Dean si avvicinò di un altro passo, la mano che nel mentre era salita sulla spalla e che adesso andava a poggiarsi delicatamente sul collo di Castiel.

L'angelo a quel tocco parve ancora più confuso, e la sua mano andò a poggiarsi sulla spalla sinistra dell'altro come a cercare conforto.

\- Nel bunker hai detto che l'unica cosa che volevi era qualcosa che non potevi mai avere. - Mormorò Dean, avvicinandosi ancora di più all'altro. Le loro labbra erano vicinissime e Dean vide quelle dell'angelo tremare appena. - Dopo tutti questi anni insieme, non hai mai capito che… - Dean di avvicinò ancora di più, le sue labbra che quasi sfioravano quelle dell'angelo - …Ti amo anche io. - Le ultime lettere le depositò sulle labbra di Castiel, coinvolgendole in un bacio. Ci furono degli attimi di sorpresa nell'altro, che rimase immobile contro quelle labbra. Poi Castiel, come svegliato all'improvviso, rispose con vigore al bacio, imprigionandolo tra le sue braccia. La mano di Dean andò a carezzare la nuca dell'angelo, mentre entrambi si beavano di quelle sensazioni.

Per Dean era come toccare il cielo con un dito, sentì le sue labbra curvarsi in un sorriso che difficilmente sarebbe scomparso presto.

Aveva ritrovato Castiel, il suo angelo, ed era finalmente riuscito a dichiarare i suoi sentimenti per lui. Neanche il Vuoto era riuscito a separarli.

Doveva ringraziare Jack.

Si separarono dopo quella che per Dean parve un'eternità e allo stesso tempo appena qualche secondo. Si ritrovò ad ansimare in cerca d'ossigeno, anche se ormai non ne aveva più bisogno.

I due si ritrovarono a guardarsi intensamente negli occhi, appoggiati l'uno alla fronte dell'altro. Vide l'angelo sorridere come forse non aveva fatto mai.

\- Dean Winchester, sai sempre come stupirmi. - Sussurrò l'angelo, gli occhi adesso chiusi per assaporare quel momento appieno.

Dean rise e catturò ancora una volta le labbra dell'altro tra le sue, mai sazio di quel sapore.

Le loro mani s'incontrarono a metà strada, intrecciandosi.


End file.
